


Foreign Touch

by royal__indigo



Series: Dalton, Tibbs, and Ray ♥ [2]
Category: Bloodshot (2020)
Genre: Bloodshot - Freeform, Bloodshot 2020 movie, Especially because it's Alex and he's awesome :D, M/M, Male Slash, Marcus Tibbs is my favorite character, This will be a pretty heavy story - more chapters will be added, Tibbs is fighting for his life to be stable again, Yup there is rape in this story and I do not condone it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: Traumatic flashbacks in Tibbs’ mind come back to the night when he was raped by Huzzar and his goons. Ray and Dalton help Tibbs through his pain, it’s not an easy road but they're both his lovers and his friends.
Relationships: Jimmy Dalton/Marcus Tibbs, Jimmy Dalton/Marcus Tibbs/Ray Garrison, Marcus Tibbs/Angel (OC), Marcus Tibbs/Diego (OC), Ray Garrison/Marcus Tibbs
Series: Dalton, Tibbs, and Ray ♥ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710094





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write this in first person for Tibbs, it just feels way more intimate and I tend to have way more fun writing fics this way. A quick disclaimer, I do not condone rape. I hate all rapists and think they all should DIE. If this story triggers you in any way, I would recommend you not to read it. Sorry in advance.

Sleeping was rough, fucking rough it was. I wanted Dalton, I wanted Ray, but I was just too scared to be intimate again after what had happened to me. Huzzar and his asshole goons broke me, they really fucking broke me. Dalton and Ray would hold my hands and kiss me every time I screamed and cried out for them.

Times like this made me love being babied by both Dalton and Ray, their love for me kept me alive, kept me from going too far off the deep end. Some nights were still very fucking scary, I could still hear Antonio and Scorpion grunting each time that they would force themselves into me. I felt so ashamed that I hid under my blanket crying after Ray and Dalton rescued me, though Dalton took the blanket off of me and hugged me.

“It’s gonna be alright, we’ve got you now, Tibbs,” Dalton told me, softly into my ear, to make me feel better.

I may have smiled a bit after that, but it wasn’t gonna be alright. Not for a while, at least. I’ve drank so much alcohol to shake it off, to fight it, to get it out of my fucking head, but it wouldn’t let up. Ray had to pull me aside and get me help for my drinking problem. He didn’t want to see me fade away, he wanted me to live.

“No, Tibbs,” Ray said to me, pulling the whiskey bottle out of my hand. I whined, cried, and fought with Ray to take it back from him, but Ray kept taking it back from me, “That’s enough, Tibbs, I don’t want you to hurt yourself like this, me and Dalton care about you bub,” Ray cried out to me, hoping that I would listen.

“My bottle,” I cried out to Ray, still trying to get it back from him. Ray became so frustrated with me that he took the whiskey bottle away and broke it, cleaning up all of the whiskey that got on the floor so I couldn’t lick it up. “Fuck, Ray, my fucking whiskey, why did you do that?” I cried out to Ray.

“Because I don’t want you to leave us,” Ray replied to me, holding his head gently by my cheeks then kissing me on the lips.

I cried seeing my bottle of whiskey destroyed, though Ray thought that I was overwhelmed with emotions by his statement and decided to hug me. Looking back on it now, I felt really bad for both Ray and Dalton. I was a huge hot mess back then and regret it now. That didn’t mean that it would get easier for me down the line though.

****

Touching became scary to me ever since those assholes Antonio and Scorpion held me down by force. I wanted them to stop, but my body wasn’t listening to my mind at all. I’ve felt a great amount of shame after it happened, Dalton and Ray would keep telling me that it was not my fault, but that didn’t stop me from feeling like it was.

The ordeal played back in my mind again while I was trying to sleep in the bed with both Dalton and Ray. I could still feel Antonio and Scorpion’s hands invade my body, their dicks force their way inside of me, it was a pretty rough ass night for me to sleep.

—

(( _ **“Give in to your new master, boy,” Scorpion whispered both devilishly and softly into my ear.**_

_**“No, fuck no, fuck you,” I whined to Scorpion, punching him in his arm.** _

_**“Ow! That’s not very nice, kid,” Scorpion yelled at me, in response.** _

_**Scorpion threw me down on the bed, my eyes widened once he took his underwear off and I saw how huge and uncut he was. I didn’t want it, but Scorpion was really determined to take it from me. He brought in Antonio a little bit after to get even more of a thrill out of breaking and violating me.** _

_**I began to crawl off of the bed, trying my best to get away from these sick fucks, but Scorpion picked me up over his shoulders and threw me back onto his bed.** _

_**“Ey yo, Antonio, bring that big chocolate dick in here, we’ve got a cute ass Latino guy to break in, you want a turn after me?” Scorpion asked Antonio, offering me up to him like a cheap whore. How dare these assholes do this to me!** _

_**Antonio checked me out, as Scorpion began to strip my clothes off of me, I wanted to get away from them both but Scorpion wasn’t letting up at all, “Boy has a nice dick… his ass is great too,”** _

_**“Fucking let me go already!” I cried out to Scorpion and Antonio.** _

_**“You’re not going anywhere, I’m gonna make a good slave out of you when me and Antonio are done with that nice hairy hole of yours,” Scorpion told me, grabbing a hold of my ass then smacking it.** _

_**“You’re not gonna break me, asshole, I’m gonna get outta here,” I replied to Scorpion, angrily.** _

_**Scorpion laughed at me then let Antonio have his way with me first, “Mmmm I’m gonna wear your ass out good, my boy,” Antonio told me, playing with my ass with this devilish look on his face.** _

_**I squirmed around, moving back and forth while whimpering, wanting to get away very badly. I didn’t want these pricks to touch me, I knew just by how they spoke to me while they were kidnapping me that they weren’t gonna go gentle on me.** _

_**Scorpion decided to let Antonio go first on me, they both got off on this, I yelped once Antonio forced himself inside of me. The motherfucker didn’t even use lube, I wanted to murder him so much, “Fuck! Stop! No, no, no!” I cried out to Antonio, in pain and shame.** _

_**Antonio just laughed at me, then this sick fuck kissed me as if we were lovers and went back to raping me. Scorpion tried to get me to suck his dick while Antonio was forcing himself into my hole, I refused and he began to punch me in response. I cried out in pain and started whimpering holding my arm, “I can’t do that, man, fuck it’s too much, this isn’t right—I wanna go home,”** _

_**“Awww poor widdle baby, you’re not gonna go home, you’re Huzzar’s property now bitch,” Scorpion told me, in a mocking tone, with a smirk on his face.** _

_**I grunted and fidgeted around, still trying to break away from them, and they wouldn’t let me go, “No, no, no!”** _

_**Scorpion looked at Antonio devilishly and Antonio returned the favor, and then they went back to forcing themselves on me, “Mmmm, hurr-ahhh-ughh-haaa-wooo,” Antonio moaned as he slid in and out of me.** _

_**It hurt me a lot, it was unbearable, and I wanted to die. I woke up again in bed next to Dalton and Ray, screaming and crying in pain. I couldn’t take it anymore.**_ ))

—

“Dalton! Ray!” I screamed, holding onto my pillow tight, sucking my thumb.

Dalton went over to hug me then kissed me, “We’re here for you, Tibbs, they’re not gonna hurt you anymore,”

Ray kissed my hand then rubbed it, “He’s right, Tibbs, we’re right here bub,”

“Scorpion, fucking Scorpion, Antonio… fucking stop! Stop!” I whimpered, while Dalton held me and Ray was rubbing my hand.

“Shhh, we’re right here, we’re right here, pup,” Dalton said softly to me in my ear, trying his very best to comfort me.

I’ve tried to lay back down and sleep, but these damn nightmares were pretty intrusive. It did, however, make things a little better having both Dalton and Ray by my side to protect me and help me feel safe all over again.

****

The morning was slightly better, but still only by a bit. Dalton and Ray cuddling with me eventually had me sleeping like a baby after a while, it took me quite a while to get to sleep though. Dalton insisted that I stay in bed while he cooked me breakfast, he already knew what I liked so I didn’t even have to get up. Scrambled cheese eggs, sausage, and coffee.

Ray stayed in the room with me while Dalton was cooking, “You doing alright, sleeping beauty?” he said to me, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

I shook my head no in response to Ray, “Mm-mm, still tired,”

Ray took his hand and stroked my face gently, “Awww,” he always knew how to treat me when I was in distress.

I let go of my pillow and laid on Ray’s chest, my eyes slightly bloodshot and nose stuffed up from crying in my sleep, “Whenever you’re ready, Tibbs, you and me are gonna do some gaming with Dalton, maybe after lunch,”

“I really could use the distraction, bub, thank you,” I replied to Ray.

“No problem, anything to help you feel better, we’ll even go solo so there won’t be any assholes stressing us out… except Dalton, that asshole we actually love,” Ray told me, jokingly.

I laughed in response to Ray’s joke, not as strong as I would have before my nightmare, but still enough for Ray to notice it. Ray kissed me on the cheek after I laughed then held my hand, “We’ve got your back, Tibbs, those assholes Scorpion and Antonio won’t touch you ever again,”

I smiled weakly at Ray, “I love you, Ray,” while giving my hand to him, which he patted gently in response.

“I love you too, Tibbs,” Ray replied to me.

Eventually, Dalton finished cooking our breakfast and had came back with it. He had to get one of those huge carts for the plates because he’s just way too clumsy to try and carry them all at once, “Ready to eat, my pup? How about you there, muscles?” he asked me and Ray.

“Absolutely,” I replied to Dalton.

“Bout time, princess,” Ray replied to Dalton.

****

I don’t know why, but I’ve decided to go outside on my own. Not because Dalton and Ray did anything to me, but because I just wanted to be alone. The boys understood that, though I was still a little scared being by myself. Maybe this was what I needed… to attempt to build up my confidence again. I felt like a small child leaving their Mom to go to school for the very first time.

I saw cars drive back and forth through the neighborhood standing outside, mostly sedans and minivans. It was all Ray’s idea to bring me and Dalton out to this place, mostly because he wanted kids. This was a peaceful area, no one would fuck with us unless they were the neighborhood kids during Halloween or Christmas. I still remember Mischief Night when some of those little dickheads teepeed me while I was walking around out here, I caught those little fuckers and beat them up with Dalton—they stopped that ever since.

There was this one black SUV that looked familiar to me, it stopped right in front of our house which caused my anxiety to spike up a bit. Images of Huzzar’s crew grabbing me up and kidnapping me began to haunt me once again and I started to cry again. “Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!” I yelled at the people behind the SUV.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s a-matter, buddy?” This stranger asked me, seeing the tears in my eyes while I was shouting at the SUV.

“I don’t wanna get raped again,” I cried out to the man.

“Awww,” This man who I did not know well yet replied to me, gently rubbing my head to comfort me, “They’re just a family, buddy, they’re only a family,”

I began to cry out of shame for flipping out like that at the poor family, I truly thought that Huzzar and his crew were coming back to hurt me again. I apologized to them, “I’m so sorry for my outburst, I’m really screwed in the head, Huzzar and his friend raped me and he had a black SUV like this,”

“Awww, it’s okay,” The Mom of the family replied to me, approaching to hug me, “You are loved, if there’s no one out here to tell you this, nobody here’s gonna hurt you, okay?”

“Okay,” I replied to her, still a little shook up.

“Thanks Ma’am, I’m gonna look after him now,” The male stranger told the Mom.

“You’re welcome, try to help him all that you can, nobody should have to go through something like that alone,” The Mom replied to him.

I don’t know what came over me, but this man who I didn’t know was awfully nice and I didn’t wanna push him away. My trauma was still very present, I mean dude, who yells at a sweet family like that just because they’re driving a black SUV. I was so willing to let him in, I kinda hoped that I didn’t end regretting it.

“Hey, you wanna come with me to my place, buddy?” The male stranger asked me.

“Who are you, first of all?” I asked the man.

“Diego, and you are?” The man replied to me.

“Tibbs… Marcus Tibbs,” I replied to Diego.

“You mind if I call you Marky?” Diego asked me, jokingly.

I cringed at him, “No, don’t do that dude, call me Tibbs,”

“Okay then, Tibbs it is,” Diego replied to me, putting his arm around me. This felt strange, this guy just got to know me and he’s already being this nice to me. What gives? Is he trying to hurt me too? What the fuck, dude?

We finally got inside of his house, he had a really nice place, nicer than mine like he was some sort of celebrity or some kinda shit like that. The only thing was that all of his furniture was white and I was like “Man, you’re gonna be cleaning a lot, why would you get all of this in that color?” I think Diego could read my thoughts on my face and he told me, “I don’t mind cleaning, I’m not lazy,”

“Oh… okay,” I replied to Diego.

Maybe this guy was genuinely worried about me and just wanted to help me out, I dunno. I swore by the book my love for Ray and Dalton, but I noticed Diego’s bulge/dick too. Boy was packing heavy, I had to really fight with myself to look away, I’m not gonna cheat on my boys for this dude I just got to know. That’s some real whore shit. Keep it in your pants, Tibbs, keep it in your pants, I told myself.

I think Diego caught me looking a few times, he didn’t freak out or anything, he just saw it as a symptom of me being raped. Hyper sexuality was probably what he noticed, I didn’t want him to notice it but it was hard. Huzzar and his asshole goons really fucked my head up.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay to look, I get looks all of the time,” Diego told me, rubbing my back to comfort me some more.

“It’s just that… I have someone already, I shouldn’t be looking,” I replied to Diego, looking down at the floor in shame.

“Hey, don’t do that, as long as nothing goes on, you’re good,” Diego said to me.

Diego gave me his spare bedroom to relax in while he went back out to run errands, “Hey, buddy, you chill out there, I’ll be back in a little bit,” I smiled at him then nodded at him in response.

****

So, here I am, my dumb ass trusted a guy I’ve just met off of the street and he brought me into his house. I am scared… _fucking terrified inside_. What if he tries to do something to me? What _if_ he rapes me? I probably just should book it on outta here and go back home to Dalton and Ray, but… I didn’t… _like a fool_. I just wanted to see what this guy was all about, what exactly he was on.

I’ve heard a voice of an angry woman outside who sounded like she was coming closer and closer, but I wasn’t quite sure. I’ve heard Diego’s name being yelled shortly after whatever the hell else she was yelling about. Oh shit, that must be his wife or girlfriend, I dunno. Thank goodness I’ve kept my clothes on or there would be a lot of explaining that I would have had to do.

“Who are you?” She asked me.

“Tibbs… Diego brought me in, we’re friends… I guess,” I replied to her.

“Oh, that’s great, I thought you were one of Diego’s new boy toys or something, you’re very handsome,” Diego’s wife replied to me.

“Thanks,” I replied to her, not turning around to face her to hide the uncomfortable look on my face.

I started playing with a loose string coming from Diego’s blankets while his wife had left the room to do whatever the hell she was planning on doing. All I could think of at the moment was the word “boy toy” and Diego’s name being in that same sentence. My man must be living a double life or something, I’ve also heard what I thought was his kids too, two boys fighting with each other. Reminds me of me with my older brother growing up.

Eventually, Diego came back in the room to check on me. He heard his wife speak to me and just wanted to make sure that I was okay.

“That’s your wife, my man?” I asked Diego.

“Yeah… she’s a bit much to handle,” Diego replied to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

“I’m always free if you wanna get away from her, man,” I told Diego, jokingly.

“That’s cute… but no thanks, gotta look after the kids, bub,” Diego replied to me.

“I see… looks like it’s time for me to get going then, it was nice to meet you, Diego,” I told Diego, after getting up to leave.

“You’re welcome to come over anytime, Tibbs, my kids would love you,” Diego replied to me.

“I’m sure they would, take care,” I said to Diego, as I kept walking away.

****

Back in Ray and Dalton’s bed, I’ve laid there by myself, thinking of Diego and his wife and wondering why this man took so much of an interest in me… Was he up to something? Did he wanna dominate me or something? What the hell man? I’ve made sure to remind myself to ask him that the next time we meet up together.

Dalton was worried about where I’ve been for the past hour and a half, I lied and said that I was just walking around the neighborhood—really hoping that Dalton wouldn’t investigate any further. Think again, self.

“Nah, where were you really at, Tibbs?” Dalton asked me.

“I’ve met one of our neighbors, Diego, seems like a solid guy,” I replied to Dalton.

“Did he touch you? You were gone for a while, pup,” Dalton asked me, holding my hand then rubbing it gently.

“Nah, he didn’t, he just let me, uh, stay—I mean, hang out with him for a little while,” I replied to Dalton, desperately trying to avoid telling him that I stayed in the dude’s house. I was scared to let Dalton know because then he would go into hyper protective mode and just keep me in the house all day.

“Okay, as long as you’re not hurt or anything, I was worried about you, pup,” Dalton said to me.

“Awww, you see these muscles, papito? I’m not gonna let nothing happen to me again,” I replied to Dalton, flexing my muscles.

“Hey, well look at mine, pup…” Dalton told me, taking his shirt off then flexing his muscles, “No offense, but you’re gonna need me,” he continued to me.

I chuckled then shook my head at Dalton, taking a slight playful jab at him, then Dalton pulled me in closer for a kiss and a hug, “Hey, I love you, don’t forget that,”

“I love you too, papito, I definitely won’t,” I replied to Dalton.

“And if Diego hurts you like Huzzar did, I’m stomping on his dick and his head, got that?” Dalton told me.

“He won’t, don’t worry, Dalton,” I replied to him, patting him lovingly on the back.

Dalton felt a deep guilt for not being there to protect me from being kidnapped, though I didn’t hold it against him. One can only be but at so many places at a time. Dalton walked back downstairs for a while, sometimes he get the munchies at night after dinner and I’m left in the bedroom by myself for a little bit before he comes back.

I couldn’t get Diego’s bulge off of my mind… God damn it Tibbs, behave! You’re dating Ray and Dalton, not Diego, control your urges… _control your urges_ … but fuck, Diego was packing heavy earlier. Even in my dreams, there was _no_ escaping it.

—

**1**.

(( ** _Diego put his hand on my shoulder, “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, y’know?”_**

** _“Nah, I want this, you seen me staring earlier?” I replied to Diego, throwing him a quick wink after._ **

** _I eventually laid down on his bed and spread them open, all the way. I wasn’t expecting my dreams to be this graphic about him, but the hyper sexual part of recovering from rape really fucked me over. It was all about not acting on it though which I’ve managed to avoid pretty well… so far._ **

** _Diego was inside of me balls deep in my dream, I’ve felt a great amount of guilt for having these thoughts, but I couldn’t help it._ **

** _The sensation between my legs while Diego had his way inside of me was intense yet quite thrilling and exciting. I didn’t want him to stop regardless of the guilt inside of me, I needed to get things under control… this isn’t okay, Tibbs. It’s not okay, shame on you… but fuck, did it feel good!_ **

** _“Fuck yeah, fuck yeah!” I cried out to Diego, as he kept sliding in and out of my hole._ **

** _“You really wanted this, didn’t you?” Diego questioned me, softly chuckling in response._ **

** _“Hell yeah I did, papito, shit! But Dalton… and Ray…” I replied to Diego._ **

**_“They’re not here right now, it’s just you and me right here… right now,” Diego replied to me._** ))

—

“Ha! Fuck!” I cried out, waking up from the dream.

“You okay, pup?” Dalton replied to me, holding my hand.

“Yeah, papito, just a bad dream—you being here with me helps though,” I replied to Dalton, kissing him shortly after.

“Mmm, I’m glad I could help, now come on—let’s rest that pretty head, it’s still 4am,” Dalton told me.

“Yeah, let’s try that out… hold me please, Dalton?” I replied to Dalton.

“Sure, come ‘mere,” Dalton said to me, pulling me closer to him, as we went back to sleep—letting me sleep on his chest. I’ve always enjoyed moments like these, I wasn’t gonna let my lustful thoughts about Diego fuck this up between me, Dalton, and Ray… or at least try my very best not to let it fuck things up between us.


	2. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tibbs goes to both therapy and rehab for both his trauma from being raped and his alcohol addiction. He may go kicking and screaming, but Ray and Dalton are not having it. They want Tibbs to get all of the help that he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Goodness, this chapter took me quite a while to finish working on it, I used to shit out chapters a little while back like it was NOTHING... this story is a real special one though, so I had to really take my time with it.
> 
> -My poor Tibbs again :(  
> I almost didn't wanna write this because Tibbs is pretty much the big baby (to me, at least) that I just have to protect and love on all the time... still, I felt that it was time for a change in the Tibbs and Dalton stories just so everything isn't always fluffy and cutesy all the time.
> 
> -There's also a new original character, Angel, who is the security guard who is protecting Tibbs at rehab, Angel and Tibbs have a moment but y'all gotta actually read the story to get exactly what I mean by a moment lol
> 
> -My other original character Diego is not in this chapter.

_Fuck_! I couldn’t stop tripping or falling over, I was so drunk the day the boys took me to rehab and therapy. I didn’t wanna do it, but I knew that they weren’t gonna let me off that easy, so I gave in and listened to them. Ray pushed me _harder_ than Dalton to go, I think after he broke my whiskey bottle and spilled it all over the place, he felt bad.

“I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go!” I whined to Ray, after he picked me up over his shoulder.

“Stop it, you’re gonna go, no ifs ands or buts about it,” Ray replied to me.

“Come on, Tibbs, you’ve gotta go—I don’t wanna have to keep cleaning up your puke, pup, we’ve gotta get that drinking under control there,” Dalton told me, lovingly patting me on my back as Ray carried me.

I started to cry like a baby as Ray carried me away then put me into our truck, I didn’t wanna be separated from my boys, I was gonna miss playing around with Dalton and Ray in the morning. That’s why I cried like that, though I still knew that it was something I had to do.

“Call me while I’m there, okay guys? I don’t wanna be alone,” I whined to both Dalton and Ray.

“We will, Tibbs, you’re not gonna be all alone there, you’ll even be able to make new friends over there too—they’ll love you in rehab,” Dalton told me, gently rubbing my shoulder to calm me down.

I’ve tried to pull a fast one and tried to run away from Ray, but Ray grabbed me by my butt and held me down so I couldn’t get away from him, “Nice try, bub, but it’s rehab time for you,” he said to me, smacking my ass in a way to discipline me.

“Ahhhh! Ray, was that fucking necessary, man?” I whined to Ray.

“You’ve gotta get help, Tibbs, you can’t just drink the pain away forever,” Ray replied to me.

All of us were in the truck, Dalton was driving and Ray sat in the back with me, holding me down so I couldn’t get away. I still wanted to go back home, but Ray wasn’t gonna let me do that. It was for my own good though now when I look back on it.

“I’ll stop drinking, Ray, I’ll stop, just take me back home man,” I whined to Ray, as he was holding me.

“I can’t do that, bub, me and Dalton wanna make sure you get all better,” Ray replied to me, gently patting and rubbing my back.

I kicked, screamed, cried, and whined my way over to rehab. Ray still wasn’t gonna let go— _oh no Tibbs, your drunk ass is gonna go to rehab whether you like it or not_. was a voice that spoke to me in my head. Ray smacked my butt again to stop me from fidgeting so much, “Stop it,”

“Tibbs, pup, I’m not taking you back until you sober up again, now stop giving Ray a hard time back there,” Dalton told me, sternly.

The dominance in Dalton’s voice cooled me down and made me listen to him, I love Ray too but something about Dalton just… I dunno, grips me up by my balls and doesn’t let go… and I really like that. When he meant business, he _meant_ business. When he wanted to play around with me, that’s exactly what he did. The “ _Tibbs, you better get your shit together_ ” Dalton was here today.

“Okay okay, I’m going, sorry,” I told both Dalton and Ray.

****

_Where in the actual fuck am I_? There was a dude that was talking to himself and crying every five seconds, there was another guy who kept calling me daddy and not even in the “ _let’s fuck_ ” kind of way. The literal “ _change my diaper_ ” kind of daddy. It seemed to be just as much of a circus as Rising Spirit was back when Dr. Emil was around, though these folks seemed to be hurting even more.

I’m scared… _fucking terrified_. _Dalton_ , _Ray_ , you guys told me that I was going to rehab, _not the fucking psych ward_ , _man_.

“My man? Where are we?” I asked the male security guard in front of my room.

“Well, well, well, it’s supposed to be a mix between the ward and rehab… some of these people that are here have serious mental health problems and are also addicts, so we give them help in both fields. Is that why you’re here, handsome?” The male security guard replied to me.

“Nah man, I’m not crazy, I’m just a drunk fuck up,” I told the male security guard.

“What’s this about the nurse telling me that you have a form of Bipolar disorder? I’ve gotta look after you, it’s best to just tell me straight up what hurts and what doesn’t so we can all feel safe,” The male security guard replied to me.

“ _Fuck_ … man, why did that bitch have to—fuck, I mean, that woman, no, I meant,” I exclaimed to the male security guard before being interrupted by him.

“Relax there man, it’s nothing to be ashamed of, my little brother suffers from that too,” The male security guard replied to me, trying to calm me down again. I thought that he was gonna be a dick about it, but the guy was pretty dope about it. He was almost built like Ray, not as ripped as him, but he still had a nice body. I’ve gotten curious and started to look at his bulge in his pants, papi had a big dick— _control your fucking urges, Tibbs, control them!_

It seemed that the guard noticed me looking which caused him to put his hand on my shoulder, “Hey, I’m watching over you, we’re really not supposed to do this but if you really want it that bad—I could take you into the storage room and wear it out for you anytime,”

_Fuck, don’t do it, man… don’t give up the ass on the first night here, chill_. “Nah, I have somebody already,” I told the male security guard.

“Your dick isn’t listening to you, I just saw it jump up as soon as I touched you, I’m always here if you wanna get that shit outta your system,” The male security replied to me.

“Fuck, _well_ , as long as you don’t tell my boyfriend, you got that?”

“Sure thing, handsome,”

****

Looks like I’ve went completely against the voice in my head, me and the security guard were completely nude inside of the storage room. His name was Angel. He had me lying on the spare bed that they had sitting in there, it wasn’t dirty but it wasn’t brand new either. Luckily, that didn’t bother us in the act. The security guard Angel took my legs and held them as he slid in and out of my hole.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck—fuuuck yeah!” I cried out while Angel was pounding away in and out of my hole.

“Mmmm, you have a great ass,” Angel cried out back to me.

“Papi, papi! Mmmm yeah, oh shit, God damn,” I continued to Angel, crying out from pleasure.

“You like that shit, don’t you? Ooh shit, ooooh,” Angel asked me, going in closer to kiss me.

“Fuck yeah, you’re pretty big down there, boy, keep going,” I replied to Angel.

Angel kissed my thigh then continued to thrust in and out of my hole again. I gasped after taking a moment to catch my breath before he went back inside of me, “Haaa-mmmm-hmmm, ooh shit, ooh fuck!” I continued crying out to Angel as he kept fucking me.

“Tap me whenever you wanna stop, my man,” Angel told me in response.

“Oh shit, is it bad that I don’t wanna stop? Wow, you’re really packing down there, papi,” I told Angel.

Holy fuck, Angel started to kiss my neck as he still thrusted in and out of my hole, I was a complete sucker for neck kisses and hickeys, “Not at all, let me help you get it out your system,”

“Hmmm, please don’t stop, mmmm!” I cried out to Angel as he kept going.

The bed squeaked along to the rhythm of Angel’s thrusts, me and him filled the room with moans and bed squeaks. I eventually held onto Angel’s back lying on my back, guiding him in closer to me, close enough to kiss me as he kept drilling into my ass. Angel really helped me out with my sexual urges that night.

Once we were done an hour later, I laid on my side while Angel had his arms around me embracing me in my naked glory. Something about this felt… different, it didn’t hurt this time… but it wasn’t Dalton or Ray and then again, I felt shame inside again. I had to keep this to myself, between me and Angel, but goddamn that fuck he gave me just felt so good that I was worried that I was gonna blab out about it somewhere to someone who doesn’t need to know.

“You good, papi?” Angel asked me, kissing my neck shortly after.

“Yeah, I just hope that I can keep this a secret dude, Dalton would kill me if he found out about what we just did,” I replied to Angel.

“Chill, I’ll help you through this, he don’t have to know,”

“Let’s hope that I can keep it under wraps, papi, you’ve fucked me so good… it’s gonna be tough not to blab it out to anyone else here,”

Angel kissed me again, this time on my hand, and held it, “Ey, _mira_ , we’re gonna make this work, trust me, trust yourself,”

I smirked, still dealing with the shame inside of me, “Sure hope so,” and with that, I closed my eyes attempting to sleep. I felt Angel’s hand gently rubbing my head, more so my hair as a way to comfort me.

****

The sleep I had the other night was amazing, Angel didn’t leave so soon so he held me while I was sleeping. I still missed Dalton and Ray, but having Angel be at my every beck and call here at rehab was pretty dope too. Afternoon finally got here and I was just in my room, today was the day that I had to talk to the therapist. Hoo boy, I wasn’t looking forward to it at all.

“Do I have to?” I whined to Angel.

Angel smirked and nodded at me, “Yeah, you gotta… come on, they’re gonna help you feel better, papi,”

I groaned as soon as I’ve gotten out of my bed, “I coulda brought my whiskey along with me to do that myself,”

Angel chuckled softly at me, “That’s very cute, but you’re in rehab, you can’t be talking like that around here,”

Grunting out of discomfort, I began to freshen up and change my clothes for therapy, “You want a second round? I see you peeking over there,” I asked Angel.

“Nah, my eyes just wandered a bit, that’s all—keep getting dressed over there,”

“Bu—alright, whatever,”

Angel eventually left to get ready to do his job, I wanted him to take me down to therapy but he was too busy so I had to just suck it up (in the most non-sexual form of expression) and go by myself.

I’ve finished getting dressed and sprayed on cologne that I brought with me to rehab for therapy, I didn’t wanna smell like a trash can with seven week old trash in it. Angel didn’t mind smells, that was one of the many differences between him and Dalton. I still love Dalton though, Angel is just cracking my back whenever I need it. Always gotta remind myself of that before I feel the urge to blab about it to anyone.

Finally made into the therapy room, first thing that I’ve noticed was this dude… in a full on suit at 9 in the morning. _How do you do that, man? I still wanna be in my pajamas right now, fuck!_ Forcing myself to get over my laziness and just overall inner refusal towards this therapy thing, I’ve sat my brown ass down in that chair right in front of him. The dude smiled at me like I was a child ( _why’s he looking at me like that? I’m not a baby_ ), I flashed a short half-smile at him in return, “Marcus Tibbs, it’s a pleasure to meet you,”

“Just call me Tibbs, man, only mami calls me Marcus…” I replied to the therapist, arms folded and everything.

“Ok, Tibbs, is there anything you need to get off of your chest? I’m right here if you need to tend to that,” The therapist asked me, as he held my hand and rubbed it gently.

I blushed out of slight discomfort, _I get that this is your job dude_ , _but don’t touch me_ —it also doesn’t help that this guy actually ain’t bad looking at all, just hoping that my dick doesn’t start going insane again like it did when Angel fucked me. _Down, Tibbs, bad boy, keep it in your pants_ …

“Hey hey, it’s okay, no one’s gonna hurt you here, I just do this with all my clients to soothe them,” The therapist reassured me.

“Nah, it’s just that—Ang—I mean, Dalton, my boyfriend, usually touches me there, it kinda scares me when people I’ve just met do that to me. Part of the whole trauma thing, I guess,” I replied to the therapist.

The therapist let go of my hand then gently patted my shoulder and smiled, “We won’t do that then, is there anything else I need to know about you? You seem like you have a lot on your mind, that worried look,”

I leaned back on the sofa, my head cocked back a bit—tilting it a bit like a boss, “Hmmm, well, I’m a drunk blind screw up, so there’s that,”

“Hey, that’s a good start, so you’re struggling with alcohol addiction… and from what the nurse told me on the first day you’ve arrived here, bipolar as well?”

“Yeah and yeah, pretty much a lot of mood swings and crying, I’m like a toddler at times—Dalton teases me over it a lot then Ray steps in and stops him every time,”

“Interesting… who’s Ray?”

“My second boyfriend, me and Dalton brought him into our relationship because Dalton is secretly a big ass bottom who’s ashamed to admit it,”

“Oh boy, internalized homophobia, I assume—well, there’s nothing to be ashamed of, you tell him that doesn’t make him any less of a man, okay?”

“Sure thing, his dad fucked him up in the head about that, that’s why he doesn’t want to admit it,”

I had just remembered my brutal encounter with Huzzar and his goons, I wasn’t sure if I was stalling because I didn’t wanna talk about it or just because… just because. The therapist started to rub my back gently and lovingly to help me through it, though the physical pain had long subsided ever since—the emotional pain was _still_ deep inside of me.

All of a sudden, I just remembered why I’m here in the first place, “Oh fuck, how could I forget to tell you this? So, yeah, I was raped by an asshole named Steve Huzzar and his asshole friends and it hurt a lot,” I confessed to the therapist.

“It’s perfectly fine, that’s a natural defense mechanism, this may be a little uncomfortable to ask you but does it still hurt? You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to,” The therapist replied to me.

“Uhhh—hehe, that is a bit much, but—“ I told the therapist, nodding my head at him to answer, nervously, looking down at the floor, embarrassed.

The therapist held my hand to comfort me, “Hey, you’re doing fine, buddy,”

I took a deep breath in then let it out, “I wanna kill them for what they did to me, man, it’s just, just—not right, I wanna hurt them the way they’ve hurt me,”

“Do you think that will bring you closure?”

“I dunno, but it needs to be done, something needs to be done, I can’t just let them get away with that,”

“Come here,” The therapist told me, giving me a hug shortly after, “I know you want to hurt them, but do you think that’s going to make you feel better, seriously, you can’t just kill your problems away, we could have them arrested instead,” the therapist continued to me.

“That’s not enough, man,” I replied to the therapist.

“I understand, just... think it through, no need to get into too much trouble,”

“Oh, me and my boys can handle them, it’s no big deal,”

The therapist wasn’t exactly too happy with my response, he wanted me to go down the non-violent route, but that wasn’t gonna be enough for me. I wanted, fuck that, I _needed_ Huzzar and his asshole friends to suffer. _Fucking suffer_.

****

Today was quite an interesting day—between going to the shrink, flirting with Angel after therapy, and getting meds to treat both my anxiety and bipolar disorders… it was quite a day for me. I had turnt over to the other side to find that Angel wasn’t by my side tonight, ( _fuck me, I really want him to fuck my brains out and cuddle with me_ ).

I saw Angel while I was going back to my room, he had to guard the door tonight so we couldn’t do our usual thing together… I was kinda bummed out over that, but I guess I could have used the time alone to regather all of the shit going on in my head. Huzzar and his goons faces still haunted me in my sleep. This was gonna be another hell of a night for me.

I decided to call Angel on my iPhone…

“Yo!” I exclaimed over the phone to Angel.

“Hey!” Angel replied to me.

“You gonna come back up here when you’re done, Angelito?”

“I’ll see what I can do, shit may get a little hectic out here, man—can’t really make any promises,”

Things seemed pretty tame on the other end, though maybe it will all change once we get off of the phone. I had the biggest urge to touch myself while talking to Angel, but I decided not to.

“Papi?” I cried out to Angel.

“What’s up, baby?” Angel replied to me.

_I was begging for it, I needed it, I craved that dick. I couldn’t help it, man._

“Make time then, you’re not the only security guard in here,”

“I know, but,”

“Please? For me? I’ll even let you hit me while we fuck,”

“Hmmm, I’ll try my very best to make things work, Tibbs, just wait up for me, okay? This is gonna be a little while,”

“Alright, my man,”

Angel had complete control over me, just like Dalton and Ray, more so Dalton. I’ve felt bad for cheating on Dalton, but god damn when Angel fucked me, he really meant business. I missed Dalton, though I wouldn’t admit to Angel that that was why we fucked in the first place. I would just tell him that I enjoyed his company a lot.

“Angelito?” I called out to Angel.

“Hmmm?” Angel replied to me, softly.

“I wanna wear your hoodie tomorrow after we fuck, okay?”

“If I don’t sweat in it too much, you can have it,”

I chuckled at him, “We’re not even gonna wear shit to bed, it’ll be fine,”

Angel laughed at me in response, “My dick sure got you sprung, boy,”

“¡Si!” I replied to Angel.

Angel smiled over the phone, “That’s cute, but hey—you better clean yourself though, I don’t want my job to know that I’m fucking one of the patients,”

I chuckled softly, “Fuck ‘em if they find out, just as long as Dalton doesn’t know, we’re good,”

Angel softly chuckled back at me, “Alright I’mma get back to work, pa’, you just wait up for me,”

“Okay, Angelito, look out after yourself out there,” I replied to Angel.


	3. Unravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Tibbs’ secret affair sparked on their first day meeting each other, Angel would help Tibbs out with his sexual needs and Tibbs would return the favor. Tibbs enjoys Angel’s company, but he knows the shame will eat away at him once he comes back home to Dalton and Ray after rehab.

_He’s back, Angel is back_! _Man, how I’ve missed him_ … My man came in looking tired like someone had gave him a hard time on the job, I wanted to ask him what was up and all but I could just sense that he didn’t wanna talk about it so I stopped myself. Angel got into the bed with me and held me, kissing me on the cheek, “How’s my boy?” Angel asked me, smiling at me.

“I’m good, would have been even better if you were here earlier,” I replied to Angel.

“Awww, well I’m here now,” Angel told me, playfully rubbing my head, messing with my hair.

I chuckled as Angel played with my hair, he always knew what I wanted and when I wanted it, it felt like I was back home with Dalton all over again.

“You good, Angelito? You seemed a little sad when you first came in,” I asked Angel.

_I know I said that I was gonna stop myself from asking him that, but I couldn’t help it_.

Angel hesitated at first, he looked down then looked back at me, “What’s up?” I continued to him, gently rubbing his shoulder.

“It was just a hard day at work, that’s all,”

“Well, you’re back here with me, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,”

“Nah, it’s cool, my boss is just being a dick again, that’s all,”

Something felt off in Angel’s response to me, like he wasn’t telling me everything but I didn’t wanna pry too much into it. I just felt bad for him, he went from that tired sad look to a smile when he saw me, I just decided to let him be.

Angel started to kiss me again, this time with tongue, causing me to moan softly. After that, he started to touch me—jerking me off then sucking me off, “Fuhhh—mmmm,” I cried out to Angel, the moans couldn’t be contained—it felt so good.

Angel stopped, “I’m gonna take real good care of you tonight, papi,”

“Take me there, Angelito,” I replied to Angel.

Angel chuckled softly in response then began to kiss my dick then went back to sucking it again, “Yea, aw yea, hmmm,”

I didn’t know that Angel had this in him, I was always the receiver in this affair but having him service me for a change felt amazing. I cried out as he went to town on me, I think he blew me so good that I came inside of his mouth. Angel didn’t mind it one bit though, it excited him knowing that I was under his spell, not letting anything come between our moment.

“¡Dios mío! You’re good at that,”

“Anything for you, papi,”

* * * *

I woke up the next morning in Angel’s arms, we’ve both rested together peacefully in that warm embrace—not wanting to let go of each other. I needed to use the bathroom so I nudged Angel signaling him politely to get off of me. The guilt still ate up at me, I was doing all that Icould to keep our affair on the down low—not to tell a soul, but my main concern was if I would be able to keep my cool when Icome back home from rehab.

I looked at myself in the mirror, trying my very hardest to get myself together, but the guilt ate at me to a moderately high extent. I had to wash my face and wipe my eyes several times to hide my tears.

“Tibbs? You alright, papi?” Angel asked me, noticing that I had been in the bathroom for a little while.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a moment, Angelito,” I replied to Angel, after I hung up the towel I was using to wipe my face.

“I’mma come in there to get you after a while,”

“Nah, I’ll be out in a few, hold on,”

I knew that Angel was just fucking around with me, he didn’t mean it, though it felt annoying after the series of thoughts that went through my head thinking about Dalton back home.

_Fuck_ , my eyes were still red from crying earlier—what lie will I pull up out of my ass to save myself? Oh yeah, I smoked weed and my eyes got red from that. Angel will eat that up, but there’s no weed smell anywhere, _fuck fuck fuck_!

I came out of the bathroom anyway, I was sick of being in there and I bet Angelito just could not wait to see my handsome face again. I’ve found shades in the bathroom to conceal the redness in my eyes from Angel.

“Ey, what you doin’ with my shades on, papi? Those are mine, besides we ain’t going outside today,”

“ _Nothing_ … just wanted to look good for you,”

Angel softly chuckled then took his shades off of me, I didn’t want him to see my red eyes, but it looks like that’s exactly what he’ll be doing now, “Aww, your eyes are red, what’s up Tibbs?”

I denied the truth, I didn’t wanna bring up Dalton again—, “Nada, it’s just allergies,”

Angel was way too observant for his own good sometimes, he pressed me again, “But we haven’t been outside at all, come on, come ‘mere… I can’t help you if you’re not gonna tell me what’s up, talk to me papi,”

I groaned a bit then put my head down in shame, the confession was gonna come out anyway whether I wanted it to or not, “Is it bad that I’m still thinking about Dalton, Angelito?”

I was taken back by Angel’s response, he was _very_ … accepting about the whole thing. _Weird_.

“Nah, that’s your boyfriend back home, it’s gonna happen—you miss him,”

“But we… y’know, we both fucked in here plenty of times already,”

“Yeah, but I’ve got a wife and kids back home, we’re just helping each other out with our sexual needs, I’m not gonna get in the way of you going back to Dalton,”

“But, but— _huh_?” Angel took me by surprise, I guess that’s what I get for being such a horny bastard. How could I help it though? Being watched after by Angel felt like we were _together_ , I guess I was wrong. _Fuck me_.

“Mira, _look_ , I’m gonna still be here for you whenever you need me, it’s just that when you go back home—you can talk to me anytime but we can’t do anything that we’re doing here, sorry,”

“So, you were just horny?”

“Well, uh, yeah, but you’re cute and I still like you, it’s just that I’m not sure how we’re gonna do this when you and I go back home, I mean my wife and all,”

A brilliant idea came into my mind, one may or may not end up regretting, I just couldn’t let this be the end of us. I love Dalton, but I still had my cravings for Angelito. I just couldn’t let him go like that, “We could always sneak around, pick me up at midnight while they’re sleeping,”

Angel had a look of concern and worry on his face, “Hey, we’re both badasses, we’ll make this work, alright?” I continued to Angel.

“I dunno, but I’m willing to give it a shot, I guess,” Angel replied to me.

We’ve kissed each other and it felt like heaven to the both of us, I still had my shame deep down inside of me but I still like Angel. I _really_ do.

* * * *

The therapist waited nearly an hour for me to drag myself out of bed, I didn’t even feel like freshening up, I did wash my face though because I wanted to hide my red eyes and it worked this time. Though, the sex smell had already tapered off so the coast was clear on that.

“There you are, rough night last night?” The therapist asked me, I wanted him to not ask that but I answered him anyway.

“A little, but I’m alright now,” I replied to the therapist.

“I see, so, are you still having those nightmares? Angel told me that you had them your first couple of days coming here,”

I blushed, “He said that?”

“Yeah, he said that he would check up on you and make sure if you were okay,”

“Well, now… not _as_ much, last time I had a nightmare was last we—I mean, four days ago,”

The therapist had a curious yet puzzled look on his face once he saw me blush, he wanted to know more, _fuck me man_ … “Tibbs, come on, open up buddy—I’m here for you, I’m not just some guy you pay to listen to you, I care about you,”

I hesitated a bit… “Uh, I, um, uh… nice tie there,” as I started to touch the therapist’s tie on his suit, he got a hold of my hand and gently took it off of his tie.

“ _Tibbs_ … no,”

“You really wanna know, don’t ya?”

“Well, yeah, that’s why I’m here, right?”

I whined, out of frustration and fear, “I don’t wanna,”

The therapist began to hold my hand then rub it to ease my nerves, I really didn’t wanna tell him what was going on but I knew that he was gonna keep pushing for me to tell him… especially after seeing me blush like that.

“I actually wasn’t a nightmare that time, I, uh, had a wet dream,”

_God, don’t bring up Angel, don’t bring him up, Tibbs!_

“About anyone in particular?”

_Shit!_

“No, I don’t wanna,”

“Tibbs, it’s only the two of us here, you can tell me,”

_Fuck, don’t say it, don’t say it!_

“An—wooo, well would you look at the time, it’s lunch time,”

“It’s not 11 am yet,”

“Fuck… well, it was about that handsome guard who looks after me, Angel,”

The therapist seemed more than satisfied with that answer, though I regretted telling him that, “Did he touch you anywhere? You blushed earlier,”

“No, dude, we just talk and hang out and stuff, that’s all,”

“Is that all truth coming from your lips?”

“Yeah, we’re not up to anything, I swear,”

“That’s good because then Angel would have to be transferred from here and I know you and me both wouldn’t want that to happen, right?”

“We wouldn’t,”

_Hooo_ boy, that was _fucking_ painful, I’ve never wanted to melt and sink into the floor so bad in my life ever. How I’ve managed not to tell the shrink about me and Angelito’s little fling amazed me. All I knew was that that whole session with the therapist was over and I felt exhausted trying to hide it all from him. Thank goodness it was over, I’m dreading the next therapy session though, this guy is painfully nosy at times.

I’ve noticed Angel near the cafeteria, Angelito’s muscles looked great in his uniform today like he just lifted really heavy weights or something. He didn’t quite have a body builder kinda body, but he was still pretty well defined, enough to pick me up when I feel sleepy.

“Papi,” I called out to Angel.

“Shhh, we can’t do this out in the open like that, chill dude,” Angel replied to me.

“None of these guys are gonna remember, they’re gonna get drugged up and put to bed later anyway,”

“Still, Tibbs, chill out, we’ll play together later, okay papi?”

“Okay, I’ll be waiting,”

Why did my horny ass call out to Angel out in public like that? I was more than lucky that none of the staff noticed what the two of us meant or what the hell was going on. After realizing how forward I was with him, I began to scream inside. I should have stopped myself, but I didn’t. _I didn’t want to_.

I wanted Angelito to come sit and talk with me, I really did, but I didn’t want him to get in trouble either. “Bring the whip cream later,” I whispered into Angel’s ears, he gently patted me on the shoulder as a way of saying yes to me. I had to cover my mouth because I’ve felt a giggle come along, _fuck Tibbs don’t let them see you laugh like that—you’ve just whispered into his ear, people are gonna rat you out if they catch you._ On that note, me and Angel went our separate ways for now, to be reunited later on tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -These chapters will bounce up and down between short and semi-long or just long, it all depends on where I choose to take the story.
> 
> -(unrelated to this chapter) I feel slightly better, but I just haven't been feeling life at all lately, the fanfics will be coming but mostly whenever I'm ready. I don't really have a set time for them. Glad that I've found the strength to post this here this afternoon.


End file.
